wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dhole
Revamping soon 'Appearance' Dhole looks like your average RainWing. She has an average athletic built; lean and fit with slightly muscled arms and legs that tone her features. Her curved long neck extends to a round thin face. She is of average beauty with a narrow snout and visible jawlines on the sides of her face, along with slight chubby cheeks and one dimple on the left side. Her posture is of normal height, being not too tall nor too short. Her ruff and wings are a bit too big for her small body with her prehensile tail only curling half way. Like any RainWing, she has the venom fangs. Dhole has rough sun-kissed scales that constantly change colors every few seconds due to her emotions always changing from joyful to angered to fearful and so on. She bears a few thin and wide scars on her knuckles and knees from past fights that have not healed therefore not permits color to shine there. A red and black tinted rose is tattooed in her right ankle of her backleg which she covers up most of the time. Even so, Dhole's main scales are composed of light gold all the way up to half of her tail which fade to light blue for the other half with light orange blended in her body like a setting sunset. Her wing arms start off as light golden and fade in the middle to light green which spreads into her wing thumbs and the rest of her wings. The membranes, under and above, are the same color as her wings (light golden but fade into light blue and red ). Same goes for her legs as well. The dots on her sides and the line are dark blue and her underbelly is a light tan-yellow. Her ruff is dark blue mixed with light purple and her curved horns and talons are coal-black. The top of her head is light orange and the scales around her eyes are light cyan. Her eyes are hazel-green irises which sometimes comes off as hazel depending on the light. Finally for accessories and clothing styles, Dhole prefers to dress nice often wearing a short-sleeved shirt or tank top underneath a cardigan and jean shorts along with an ankle bracelet. 'Personality' A shy and compassionate soul who keeps to herself most often but will open up to the closest of her friends. A fantasized yet tough and harsh female who wills to protect and help those in need, Dhole's personality is quite warm yet cold at the same time as seeing those eyes of whom you may think shines bright hides layers of darkness and brings out it's sheer force for who you really are dealing with. Dhole is emotional as she is always changing from one level to the next depending on the day or what goes around her and everyone else. When first meeting her, she tends to keep to herself and is quite shy but very nice and will quickly open up to anyone although she shows this soft side of her more to dragons who are close to her. She is hilarious and childish, always finding a way to bring a smile to even the most moody dragons. Yet, when facing situations Dhole changes from the bubbly and sweet friend to the more serious and tough dragon. She stays independent preferring to take matters into her own hands and is very focused and plans in the fastest and easiest strategies when dealing with problems making her quite intelligent. Dhole is also protective and will lash out to anyone untrustworthy and mean and puts on the most serious face when confronting dragons which gets her into fights and into trouble most of the time. She likes to help other people who need it the most and likes to give advice to others (although she tends to be horrible at it, heh.) Dhole fantasizes into becoming one of the best athletes in her hometown and school, showing her to be very athletic and hopes of one day achieving her goal. She suffers from arachnophobia due to almost dying from a bite of a poisonous spider. 'History' Born inside a rather large white egg which held her and her twin brother, Toucan, to two RainWings, Peacock and Boa, Dhole was raised in the Rainforest Kingdom before moving to Cosarin to go to high school and study in college and in her career when she was fourteen years old. She and her family lived a comfortable life in their new home with a few problems here and there but was still a simple happy one. During high school, Dhole, at first, had trouble adjusting to her new school like every other new kid. She would spent her time normally out by the field watching the other dragons play sports which she was particularly fond of. Eventually she met Uva and Brookesia, who became fellow friends and allies as well as team mates in sports. Dhole later joined in two sports teams during her second year in high school in which she loved and eventually made it to the playoffs but sadly lost to another more advanced school team. But she was still eager to continue on practicing and working hard with her team mates. Later on, Dhole dropped out of one of the sports and kept the one that she saw as more challenging and more suited to her liking. But she ran into trouble when she met Fruit fly. She took a dislike to the nasty little fake who tried to be the best out of everyone and would try to steal the leadership of the team. The young RainWing would often get into arguments with Fruit fly and eventually she managed to put Fruit fly in her place which resulted in a chaotic fight. The cause of the fight resulted in Dhole and Fruit fly getting kicked out of the team to which the RainWing saw as unfair but eventually moved on and joined another team to which she stayed for the rest of her second year. Dhole later joined in more sports and got involved more during her third and fourth year. When she graduated, she immediately headed straight towards a good college with Uva and Brookesia to which she continues to thrive as a better athlete. 'Trivia' 'Dhole's Gallery' ' File:11F7D540-CB4B-4225-9FB3-9DC10547731B.jpeg|'Art by Nibby''' 1545769585397.png|Modern Dhole by Panda! TYSM for the Xmas Gift! 53460B07-A452-47E2-BF1E-DD191F9E997F.png|By Morpho. Thank you so much!!! ''' Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Characters Category:Content (Ra the SandWing) Category:Occupation (Student)